


【翠千】没想好名字的大学生x幼师【ABO】

by KurakaCJ



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Midori, Kindergarten Teacher Chiaki, M/M, Omega Chiaki, R18, University Student Midori, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurakaCJ/pseuds/KurakaCJ
Summary: 大学生翠翠在家里不小心发情没有抑制剂的故事（…）
Relationships: Midochia, Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori, みどちあ, 翠千
Kudos: 4





	【翠千】没想好名字的大学生x幼师【ABO】

高峯翠注意一件事很久了。

与其说是“事”，倒不如说是人。

下午四点。与往常一样，隔壁幼儿园门前簇拥着来接孩子放学的家长。高峯翠拿起桌上的书，有意无意地靠近窗口、屏息凝神如同兔子般竖起耳朵，试图从一片吵吵嚷嚷中捕捉自己想听的声音。

“小朋友们！回家的时间到了！不要急排好队出来哦！”

来了。健气的嗓音灌入耳中，高峯翠不由自主地松了口气，一如既往的大嗓门、甚至今天也不用刻意去听——

“今天大家也表现得很好哦！回家路上要注意安全！要乖乖听爸爸妈妈的话！我们明天再见啦！”

高峯翠微微倾过身子，装作在看书的样子把手捧高一些，目光却投向外面那抹赤色的身影。小朋友们的“千秋大哥哥”正充满活力地朝离开的孩子们挥手。不知是不是错觉，他感到自己的目光似乎和对方接触了一瞬。高峯翠心下一惊，赶忙把眼睛转回书本。等他再度抬起头的时候，千秋已经从视野里消失了。怀着一丝落寞，高峯翠轻轻拉上了窗帘，回到桌前坐下。

守泽千秋，孩子们的千秋大哥哥，经常光顾自家蔬菜店的守泽前辈，自己家隔壁幼儿园唯一的男幼师。唔、也是一位令自己动心的omega。

他们见面得不算正式，交谈也不多，顶多是趁高峯帮店里买卖蔬菜时会寒暄几句。只是最近高峯翠会借着看书累了的理由来到窗前，在宝贵的放学时分悄悄看着守泽千秋的一举一动。

“守泽千秋…千秋大哥哥…啊…真是的好忧郁，复习不进去了啊！”年轻的alpha趴在桌上使劲把头埋进了臂弯里。

守泽千秋回到教职员办公室的时候，太阳几乎落山了。晚霞拖拽着太阳最后的光芒，似乎恋恋不舍一天的离去。他打开笔记本准备写上几行字作为一天工作的总结，心却安定不下来。

今天也看到他了。

守泽千秋的呼吸紧促了几分，握着笔迟迟下不了手。最终，他叹了口气解下身上的围裙，透过后院朝那个方向看了一眼。

窗帘已经拉上了啊。守泽千秋想。那家蔬菜店是他爱去的店，虽然经常去的理由之一也是对高峯翠有些在意…？那孩子只比自己小几岁而已，似乎在离家不远的地方读大学。最近在期末周一定很辛苦吧，他望着窗帘透出的光出神。高峯，高峯…翠、吗？这孩子每天下午都会到窗前呼吸新鲜空气，这也是最近自己唯一可以见到他的机会…想什么呢我。守泽千秋摇摇头打消了飞远的念头，背上包打卡下班。

白驹过隙，假期的前一天。幼儿园早早地放学了，守泽千秋微笑着送别了每一个孩子后看了看表，时针指在下午两点。他长长地舒了一口气，目光不自觉投向了高峯家。蔬菜店的大门和高峯翠房间的窗户都紧闭着。这两天高峯夫妇二人好像都去城外进货了。那么他在做什么呢？在看电视？在午睡？鬼使神差般地，他移步到房门前，伸手叩了叩。

没有反应。

“高峯，是我哦！你在家吗？”

真奇怪。记得高峯夫妇离开的时候他还帮助父母搬运了行李，那之后就没出过门了。难道他不在家？带着一丝疑惑，他又叩了叩门。

里面好像传来了些许的响动，空气中似乎增加了什么气味，但是门还是没有开——守泽千秋偏偏头还想叩第三次，门吱呀一声开了条缝。

守泽千秋还没来得及作出反应，只听急匆匆的脚步声顺着玄关通往楼梯，之后在楼层之间的过道处响起了一声闷闷的“守泽前辈，是你吗？”

即使相隔甚远，守泽千秋也立刻从空气中弥漫的信息素中明白了什么。身为成熟omega的他小心翼翼地后退了一步，确保自己不被影响。“是我，高峯，你没事吧？”

“没事。不…有事。抑制剂…放在学校忘记带回来了。前辈还是不要过来比较好…”

“抑制剂！我办公室里有！你等着我给你拿过来！”

高峯翠坐在楼梯上咬手指，发现抑制剂没带回来的时候自己已经处在发情状态了。父母不在家、大哥又在上班，本想自己在家呆一天熬到大哥回来就好。没想到守泽千秋居然在这个时期上门，也不知是福是祸。如果守泽千秋能带来抑制剂倒是帮了大忙，姑且行一步算一步，高峯翠有些自暴自弃地想着。

守泽千秋很快就带着抑制剂回来了。他一路小跑到高峯翠面前刷刷对着高峯翠喷了好几下。高峯翠也赶紧抬起头等着抑制剂快快起效，一边在心里琢磨着怎么感谢守泽千秋。

但是，不对。高峯翠愣愣地看着守泽千秋手里的omega用抑制剂，暗叫一声完了。omega的抑制剂和alpha的抑制剂本来药理就不一样，错把omega用的抑制剂给alpha用会直接增强发情效果，基本没有接触过alpha的千秋莫不是完全不知道这一点…。高峯翠伸手想推开面前的守泽千秋，奈何身体率先动起来已经将其紧紧抱住。

好想死，现在是最糟糕的情况了。

守泽千秋也慌了神，他根本没料到自己的好心竟然将糟糕的事态更推一层。没过几秒，自己就被浓烈的alpha气息包裹，呼吸逐渐困难起来。没有经验的alpha依旧在与本能做着斗争，他咬住守泽千秋的衣服试图捕捉一些omega信息素缓解症状，那细微的气息却变本加厉地放大了高峯翠的感官，引诱着他从面前手无缚鸡之力的omega身上夺走些什么。

“高峯、高峯君，你冷静一些…我们不能…”

守泽千秋艰难地对着高峯翠说话，自己却先一步踏进濒临崩溃的边缘。已经是成年人的他并不缺在预估日期之外发情的经验，可孑然一身的状况怎么能和现在比。现在他的身边可是有一个货真价实的alpha啊！

守泽千秋只觉得自己要融化在高峯翠的怀抱里。高峯翠的呼吸热切地拍打在耳边，仅仅是这样守泽千秋就已经几近瘫软，被麻痹的双手不受控制地搭在高峯翠的腰上。

“…守泽前辈，我硬了。我、我想…”

太丢人了，怎么偏偏是在这种时候遇到这种事。高峯翠恨不得一头撞死在地板上，可是他的身体却命令他与怀里的人再贴紧一些，平日里被隐藏起来的暗暗思慕也不可抑制地随着情欲喷发出来。高峯翠一时不知道是情感还是本能占了上风，稀里糊涂地对着守泽千秋的口唇吻了上去。

守泽千秋眼睁睁地看着高峯翠凑近自己，脑中理智拉响的的警报也轻而易举地被属于alpha的气息盖过。浓烈的信息素灌入体内，一时间全身的神经都如同遭受了电击，无法忍耐的酥麻随着体温的升高而攀附而上。守泽千秋不争气地润湿了眼眶，他所塑造的「可靠的年长者」形象也被彻底击碎，无力的呜咽从他的喉咙滴落，全部击在高峯翠内心最干涸的地方。

“呜呜…咳！呼哈……高峯，好难受…如果是你的话…没关系…”

高峯翠不敢去想这是守泽千秋的真心话还是在发情状态下的呓语。他勉强把守泽千秋挪到了附近的地毯上，轻易撤掉了双方的衣服。带着一丝负罪感，他抚弄了两下早已涨痛的性器，对准了守泽千秋的穴口慢慢推了进去。

这是他们俩第一次品尝到不曾接触过的另一个性别的真实味道。

高峯翠的性器逐渐被温暖湿润紧紧包裹，初次体验到的柔软令年轻alpha充满力量的性器又涨大了一圈。他从未料想过和omega之间的性事居然如此舒适。当他终于适应了这份令人欲罢不能的感受后，他慢慢开始了抽动。

混乱的音节从守泽千秋的口中飘出。身体第一次真正被alpha侵入，连细胞都在叫嚣着喜悦和欲求。高峯翠只是笨拙地顶弄了两下，饥饿许久的生殖腔便迫不及待地向他敞开入口，没有经验的高峯翠顺着甬道深入，在浑然不觉中将顶端卡入腔内，等到意识到时，入口闭合，高峯翠已经无法离开守泽千秋的身体了。

“哈啊、高峯…你应该知道这个…呜…射精的事情、就拜托给你了…”

“可是、可是，如果射在里面的话…”高峯翠懊恼于自己的不谨慎，但在更大的罪恶感袭来前，身体如鱼得水地动了起来，往后每一下都可以挺入守泽千秋最深处的诱惑如同带着剧毒的蜜糖，阻碍了高峯翠的思考。

他也确实这么做了。被顶进生殖腔敏感点的守泽千秋急促地喘息起来，被刻意压制的呻吟也从喉中奔逃而出，形成了一个个令人欲罢不能的音节。眼水混合着汗液在他的面颊上流淌，在感受到幸福前，更多的难耐和渴望在他的体内打转。

生殖腔里的肌理更加光滑柔嫩，高峯翠险些直接在进入时缴械。他奋力咬着嘴唇，alpha骨子里的傲气令他报复似的耐起性子用力欺负守泽千秋的敏感点。过早闭合的生殖腔反而成了守泽千秋的弱点，高峯翠眼睁睁看着守泽千秋后仰着脑袋，努力挺腰把双腿抬得更高的美景；连他前面的性器也随着啪啪声跃动起来。从四面八方涌来的快感让守泽千秋差点昏了头，他甚至无法分辨自己吐出了什么样的字句——

可高峯翠无法注意到守泽千秋把什么样的真心话倒了出来，他只是专心跟随着alpha的本能狂热地活动身体，连自己的呼吸也变得粗重起来。就像受尽宠爱的孩子找到机会任性撒娇一样，在他暗恋了许久的前辈体内胡闹。动听的呻吟和淫靡的水声响彻了整间房子，跨越了道德和理智的高峯翠甚至开始怀疑自己是否身处梦境之中。

仿佛是身体知晓即将越过终点，守泽千秋在快乐的潮水中竟本能地挣扎起来。然而高峯翠死死地压制住了先天力气无法与自己抗衡的他，情窦初开如他也红了眼睛，一下比一下更凶狠地碾压着守泽千秋生殖腔内最敏感的那个部位。当他感受到自后向前的鼓胀感愈发清晰、高峯翠知道最后的冲刺要到了。浓稠的液体终于溢入守泽千秋的身体，几乎是同时，尖利的犬齿刺破了omega肩部细腻的肌肤。

“啊、啊啊啊——高峯！高峯！！啊啊———”

刹那迸发的疼痛和直达顶端的快感一同将守泽千秋席卷，在后端的收缩中前面也射出了点点白浊，他无法控制地尖叫起来；下意识收紧手指在高峯翠的背部留下了几道深红色的痕迹。音节减弱。守泽千秋抱着高峯翠大口大口喘着气，得到满足的生殖腔也满意地收缩了几下，舒展开腔口允许高峯翠抽离守泽千秋的身体。

口中的血腥味逐渐散开，高潮褪去。还没从余韵里缓过神的高峯翠看着已经被汗浸透的地毯，羞愧和不安隐隐敲击着他的心脏。他不知所措地把脱力的守泽千秋抱在怀里，刚才充满支配者魅力的嗓音染上了哭腔：“对不起、守泽前辈…没有经过你的同意就永久标记了…呜呜、我、我没资格说对守泽前辈负责这种话…如果守泽前辈要抛下我也没关系的…”

“你在说什么呢，高峯君…” 还在痉挛中的千秋努力勾起嘴角，颤抖着伸手想抚摸高峯翠的脸：“我不是一开始就说了吗，如果是高峯的话、哈…我可以接受…毕竟我啊…”

垂耳兔的眼睛亮了起来，愧疚被难以置信取代，紧接着闪出了惊喜的光芒。他盯着守泽千秋的眼睛，一时间忘记了该如何回应。

“……唔、真是害羞啊，高峯要是也怀着一样的想法就好了…我可以这样想吗？”

“当、当然！守泽前辈，我…我…”

“嗯…！那真是太好了！一会儿一起把房间收拾一下吧？…还有、今晚如果方便的话，要先叨扰一下高峯的哥哥了…理论上从今晚开始就要更改姓氏了，果然还是有些草率吗…”“今晚…？哎…？”

守泽千秋深吸了一口气，无奈地瞥了眼肩膀上的齿痕。紧接着，他朝着还没反应过来的高峯翠露出一个笑容。

“今后的生活也请多指教了，高峯…不、翠君。”


End file.
